In Vino, Veritas
by scis ipse
Summary: Which involves a drunk Subaru, a shocked Seishirou, a hangover, and moderate amounts of angsting.


In vino, veritas.

Seishirou found it reassuring to check up on his prey every once in a while and in the four years since he had killed Hokuto he had often felt for Subaru's physical state through the marks on the boy's hands. It was reassuring to be able to feel that Subaru was alright and that his paranoia was unjustified. Today Seishirou felt that his paranoia was extremely justified. Subaru's body felt confused and strange, as if something was blurring the younger man's senses and that in and of itself was enough to alarm Seishirou.

Pulling back, Seishirou felt for the white onmyouji's exact location. Once he had ascertained that the young onmyouji was about four blocks away from Ueno Park, he quickly set off to physically assure himself of the boy, no, man's safety.. Subaru often collapsed from overexertion after extremely hard jobs and he felt the effects of the Sakanagi faintly through the marks but this was nothing like it. It was like a muffled perception of the real world and a faint sense of unsteadiness.

When he reached the building overlooking Subaru, he paused, trying to figure out if Subaru needed help or if he would be alright. While he was trying to debate that, Subaru who had been slumped against the well, slowly slid down the brick side of the alley until he was almost lying in a puddle that would have made his white trench coat quite dirty if he had rolled over. This quite alarmed Seishirou, who immediately leaped down about four stories to crouch next to the recumbent Sumeragi.

Subaru lifted large and dazed green eyes to meet Seishirou's single amber orb. "Seishirou-san?" he slurred, his face surprised at the sudden appearance of the Sakurazukamori. Seishirou could only stare down in helpless wonder at the extremely innocent Subaru who was just lying there with a glazed expression on his face and his lips parted appealingly. He couldn't just leave him there to get mugged or . . .worse. After all, Subaru was **his**. A spark of intensity appeared in Seishirou's good eye as he slipped one arm beneath the painfully thin shoulders and the other under slender legs in loose black pants.

He lifted, half expecting Subaru to have put some weight on his now taller frame, but he was just as light as he had been four years ago, if not lighter. Seishirou frowned. Subaru had already been naturally thin to begin with but this was getting dangerously close to being unhealthily thin. He also looked somewhat pale but what Seishirou was more worried about was why Subaru was drunk and why he had been heading to Ueno Park at this time of night.

"What're you doing, Seishirou?" Subaru asked, completely unaware of the older man's concern for his wellbeing. He was also oblivious as to the assassin's struggles to not swoop down and steal a kiss. Subaru really did look cute when he flushed.

"Why are you drunk, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou enquired coldly, mentally hitting himself for sounding so harsh. He was trying to get Subaru to open up and not close up. He set off quickly, jumping from balcony to balcony until he reached the rooftop. From there he headed towards his Shinjuku apartment.

"A client took me out to dinner and I had a glass of wine," the Sumeragi replied, his words coming out blurred together where there should have been pauses. He looked around him in confusion as the wind whistled past his face because of the speed at which they were traveling. "Where're we going, Seishirou?"

"My apartment," the former vet said, ready to tighten his arms if Subaru began to thrash around at the revelation. However the boy simply nodded muzzily and nestled deeper in Seishirou's arms. Then the story sank in and Seishirou had to stifle a laugh. "You got this drunk from one glass of wine, Subaru-kun? You're more of a lightweight than I thought you'd be."

"It's not nice to mock, Seishirou," Subaru told him rather weakly, the warmth of the alcohol seeping into his core and making him sleepy.

Seishirou had to admit he liked the drunk Subaru who forgot to add the -san at the end of his name. He could almost pretend that the last four years hadn't happened and that he'd been able to stay with Subaru instead of submitting to the pressure and letting the destiny that fate had picked out for them unfold. After all, Subaru would have had to fight him in 1999 anyway. The fact that Seishirou did in fact feel much more for Subaru than he did for a cup didn't matter because they were destined to be enemies by their birth and by their positions on the Final Day.

"Why were you going to Ueno, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou pressed, trying to keep the Sumeragi awake and prolong his little moment of fantasy.

"Wanted to see you, Seishirou," Subaru said, leaving an entire word off his mumbled sentence. The wine was starting to affect him more now that he had time to digest it and it started to loose his inhibitions about his feelings. It also suppressed the urge to hate Seishirou.

"What?"

"Wanted to see you," Subaru repeated, worrying that his words hadn't been understandable because of the slurring that the alcohol caused him.

"Yes,Subaru-kun, I heard that part, but why would you want to see me?" Seishirou asked incredulously, his eye wide in genuine shock and surprise.

"I dunno. I just wanted to." Seishirou was still trying to wrap his head around that fact as he alighted on his apartment's metal and concrete balcony. Keeping both arms firmly under Subaru he used one hand to slide the door open and shut it behind him. His eyes were used to the darkness and he quickly found his way to the dark leather couch that sat in the middle of his living room.

He gently lay the cradled form of Sumeragi Subaru on the couch, arranging his limbs in a sprawled manner before turning to get a blanket. He would have made it if the corner of his trench coat hadn't been snagged by Subaru's outstretched hand. The paleness of the younger's skin was a high contrast to the stark black of the assassin's coat. "Stay. Please. . ." the young onmyouji said, dark green eyes pleading with the single orb that had been fixed on him in surprise. Seishirou looked at Subaru in amazement before relenting. He sighed as he turned back around and lifting Subaru's head off of the corner cushion, sat and laid the head of black hair back in his lap.

Absently he stroked the feathery black layers, staring off into the distance at the bright skyline of the capital of Japan. Even at midnight most of the lights in the skyscrapers were still on, lighting up the nighttime city. After all, nighttime was when the darker half of Tokyo came alive. The people running around every day thought that they were the only inhabitants of Tokyo but the inhabitants of the night would beg to differ. Theirs was a world of glamour and drugs and alcohol and bright flashing lights in the middle of the night, much more dangerous and alluring than the day world. It suited Seishirou quite nicely.

"You know, Subaru-kun, if you don't stay away from me, one day I might clip your wings and never let you go," Seishirou whispered to the empty air, listening to the tiny echoes of his voice around the dark room.

"If you wanted me to stay with you, all you had to do was ask, Seishirou," replied Subaru. If Seishirou hadn't been almost unflappable, he would have jumped at the sudden sound of the twenty year old's voice. Startled, he cast his eyes down at the Sumeragi clan head. That was a very intriguing statement, all the more intriguing because he would have sworn from the rhythm of his breathing that Subaru had been asleep.

"I thought you were asleep, Subaru-kun. Besides, why would you stay with little old me?" Subaru simply blinked wide green eyes up at the predatory face that Seishirou had suddenly shifted into. This was an unexpected reaction. Normally Subaru would have blushed under the intensity of the gaze and averted his eyes. Drunk Subaru was definitely quite interesting. He would have to work on getting the real Subaru to shed some of his inhibitions.

Seishirou mentally slapped himself. Again he'd gone into the fantasy world where destiny would leave them alone and where Subaru loved him and felt the same way he did. He wasn't sure when in the Year that telling Subaru 'I love you' had stopped being an act and started being an expression of his innermost feelings. Too proud to admit it to himself until he had left the clinic and his days had started feeling empty, Seishirou had lost the bet. But one truth resounded within Seishirou and that was that a relationship between Sakurazukamori and Sumeragi was not possible. And even if it was, Subaru would never have felt the same way about him. Wrapped up in his own depressing thoughts, Seishirou almost didn't hear the answer to his teasing question.

"Because I love you, Seishirou," Subaru yawned, saying it as if it was obvious before turning on his side and curling his long legs up to his chest as he closed his eyes, entirely ignorant of the near heart stopping shock he had given the Sakurazukamori.

Seishirou sat there in shock as Subaru's breath evened out and he fell into the deep darkness of an alcohol induced sleep. The larger man's hand moved on autopilot, stroking the black haired head and running his fingers through the soft air. Subaru couldn't - wouldn't - love him, not after he'd killed Hokuto. This was all just a dream and he'd wake up soon, alone in his bed in the early hours of the morning with a pang in his heart for a love that could not be realized.

* * *

Subaru's first movement upon waking up was to snap his eyes shut with a pained moan as the bright light of morning dazzled his eyes. The second motion was to snap them open again as he heard a deep chuckle that was oh so familiar. Consequently, he had to shut them once more, screwing them up even tighter and telling himself that this was just a dream. A cruel dream, but a dream nonetheless.

"Even Subaru-kun with a hangover is cute," laughed Seishirou, closing the blinds with a simple spell that required only a gesture of his hand. Subaru felt the small spike in magic and tensed, convinced that Seishirou was about to attack him. Of course, that was just until he realized what Seishirou had said.

"Hangover? But I never-?" That was all he managed to say as he had sat straight up, triggering a blinding pain in his head. He sank back to his reclining position with a groan of agony.

"Believe me, Subaru-kun, you were quite drunk last night," Seishirou retorted, grinning like a madman. That may have had something to do with the fact that he had spent the first three quarters of the morning hours sitting there in shock and the last quarter in delirious joy at the discovery that his feelings were returned, even if the sober Subaru wouldn't say it or admit it. At some point, he couldn't quite remember when, he had eased off his trench coat and laid it over Subaru in lieu of a blanket or some other covering. He now reached down and tugged it back from Subaru's waist to his shoulders, deliberately trailing the edge of his hand up the Sumeragi's torso. He was rewarded with a slight shiver that ran the length of the slim body.

"Last night? What happened last night?" Subaru demanded, feeling a sudden sense of foreboding come over him. He couldn't really remember anything after leaving the restaurant while heading towards his apartment. He had absolutely no clue how he had ended in up in the apartment of his family's mortal enemy and the man who had killed his sister. That boded ill.

"Would you like some coffee, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou evaded, slipping his body out from under Subaru's head and walking towards the kitchen.

Subaru was vaguely aware that he should probably be thinking something about how his body was a temple but what came out was more along the lines of "This will definitely prove that this is a dream because I've never had coffee and I definitely don't know what it tastes like so that'll prove this is a dream and then I'll wake up and be relieved". He squashed the rebellious voice that was telling him that he didn't want this to be a dream and said, "Yes," to the retreating back of the assassin.

"Milk and sugar?"

"Yes, please," he said automatically, his natural politeness getting the better of his rational brain. He stayed silent after that, simply taking in his surroundings and trying to remember what had happened last night. All he could remember was a predatory smile staring down and grabbing the edge of a coat. There was also something about an alley but that was quite blurry. Thoughts of recollection or anything else were driven out of his mind when he realized that he had been sleeping with his head in Seishirou-san's lap. He moaned in embarrassment and turned over, burying his face in the sofa and pulling the coat over his still visible red ears as he chanted to himself, "Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream..."

That was how Seishirou found him when he came out of the kitchen bearing one cup of strong coffee and a tall glass of cold water to combat the dehydration that was one of the causes of the hangover. He set the cup down on the table and crouched to prod the onmyouji's side gently, waiting for a reaction. When Subaru just made a grunting noise and curled up tighter, Seishirou grinned and sat back on his heels, listening to Subaru's little mantra of denial. "Really, Subaru-kun, you are just too cute."

"I'm not cute!" Subaru exclaimed, lifting his face and upper body off the sofa to glare at the assassin who merely smiled back. Subaru glared harder, hating how his heart raced at the sight of the soft smile that the man had worn when he was a vet. Seishirou lifted the glass of water into the other man's line of sight. Subaru huffed and sat up, twining his legs together before taking the cup with a hand that shook imperceptibly. Seishirou noted this also.

"You're not Sakurazuka Seishirou," Subaru accused, staring at the other over the rim of the clear glass. "Sakurazuka Seishirou would have already killed me and you're giving me a glass of water to combat dehydration."

"You said something very interesting last night," Seishirou said, taking off his glasses and smirking in a predatory manner. He almost started chuckling all over again at how Subaru began to flush under the focused gaze. "I want to see if it's really true."

"What did I say?" Subaru asked slowly, feeling the ominous falling sensation in his stomach again. For Seishirou to be smirking like that it had to be something extremely embarrassing. He just hoped he hadn't said anything about his feelings. That would make him the subject of countless attacks by the Sakurazukamori.

The infuriating man just smiled innocently, his eyes crinkling in genuine amusement as he walked back into the kitchen. Subaru grumbled under his breath about creepy assassins and evil _sakura _trees before reaching for the coffee left on the living room table beside the couch. It was a black leather couch too. Why was he not surprised? The man wore a black trench coat which was currently pooled around his legs. The Sumeragi freaked and kicked it off of him, noticing in the process that his shoes hadn't even been removed, which implied Seishirou carrying him. He really needed to remember what had happened last night.

He could hear the clinking of a spoon in the kitchen and then the whistling of a hot pot, not unlike the whistling of the wind. It had sounded like that when Seishirou-san had been carrying him. Carrying him. . . oh God. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. . . Subaru made a choked sound in the back of his throat and buried his face in his ungloved hands, mentally going over what he could recall of the night after that. There had been the dark room and then the couch and he'd grabbed the man's trench coat and asked him to stay. Red light practically shone through the pale hands at the force of the blush. Then Seishirou had said something and then he'd replied and the man had looked really surprised and asked a question. He couldn't remember what he'd said after that because after that he'd gone to sleep.

He could have said anything and not remembered it. The blood drained away from Subaru's face and instead of bright red he became pale and shaking as his eyes burned with a stinging pain that threatened to cause tears. If his worst enemy knew he loved him, that left open so many opportunities for psychological torture of the worst kind. His heart had already been broken years ago; he didn't need that kind of pain on top of everything else. He drained the last of the sweet coffee, setting the cup down on the table quietly.

He got to his feet as silently as he could, padding over the carpeted floor to the entrance way, cautiously stepping onto the boards before reaching for the door. He never made it.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, one hand on the wrist reaching for the door and the other curled around his waist in a painful parody of a lover's embrace. That was almost too much for Subaru and his eyes teared a bit before he blinked furiously and his vision cleared.

"Where do you think you're going, Subaru-kun?" The low voice was directed straight into his right ear and warm breath washed over his neck, turning his knees to jelly and his mind to conjure up an image of the way the man had to be bent to achieve just that angle. The warm hand on his wrist was solid and he focused on that, not the heat of the man pressed against his back.

"I'm leaving, Seishirou-san. I don't exactly want to be at the mercy of my enemy," he said harshly, forcing each word out past the knot of nervousness and fear in his chest and the lump in his throat. Seishirou didn't even stiffen at the tone, moving the hand attached to his captive's arm to curl both of their arms around Subaru's torso.

"That's funny, Subaru. That's not precisely what you said last night." The intimate form of address only served to make Subaru's fear grow greater. The man was toying with him, all the while getting ready to do something horrible.

"I don't remember what I said last night, Seishirou-san. Besides, I doubt that anything I said was anything other than alcohol induced ramblings." A petal soft touch grazed across the ridge of his ear and the young onmyouji instantly went rigid in the deceptively loose embrace.

"You know, Subaru-kun, the ancient Romans had a saying. _In vino, veritas._ Do you know what that means?"

"No, Seishirou-san. I don't particularly care either," Subaru forced out, teeth gritted in anger at the way he was being manipulated. The inevitable blow was going to come soon and he wasn't sure he would be able to take it this time.

"In wine, truth. So, Subaru-kun, I'm quite inclined to believe what you said last night was true," Seishirou breathed out, once again causing Subaru to stiffen in fear. "But I thought I'd ask you first. You told me that if I asked you, you would stay with me. And when I asked you why, you gave the most interesting answer I've ever heard."

"Feel free to disregard it." The ice in his tone was barely there and it came out as more of a plea than a confident order. Tears glistened on the end of his black lashes as he stared at the floor, screaming mental prayers to any deity that he knew that this was not happening to him. He'd just wake up and it would be a bad dream and he would cry into his itchy cotton sheets.

The Sakurazukamori relinquished his hold on Subaru's waist, instead grabbing his shoulders and turning the Sumeragi around to face him. Subaru's gaze remained firmly fixed on the floor as the man's arms looped around his waist, pulling him closer to the warm body of the other. He simply rested his forehead on the black covered chest, letting the tears flow down his porcelain cheeks. The tension in his muscles increased as he felt a light pressure on the top of his head, prompting him to look up in an attempt to discover what the man had done.

Emeralds swung up and met a single amber eye and he was trapped in the flow of the amber like an insect, unable to even move. His body trembled in anticipation of the pain that he knew would soon be coming, whether it was physical or emotional or both. He felt like he was falling and it was so exhilarating but he knew that soon he would hit the pavement and his bones would crack and his body would bleed out its lifeblood.

Seishirou frowned at the pure terror in the dual gems that were staring at his cool gaze. Did Subaru really have such a low opinion of him? He supposed he should have expected it, given that he had killed Hokuto and broken the younger man's arm. But it still hurt to see the one you loved look at you with such a great fear in their eyes and tears running down their face. Leaning slightly forward, he spoke in a low tone, "You said you would stay with me if I asked you to. So now I'm asking you, Sumeragi Subaru. Would you stay by my side?"

Uncontrollable tremors racked the slim frame as Subaru was swamped by a giant wave of confusion. He had expected Seishirou to mock him or kill him or anything but ask him to stay with him. Was he planning some sort of extended hunt like the Year of the Bet or was it genuine? He was unsure of what to think, halfway persuaded by the expression on the man's face and half reminded of how earnest the vet had looked before he had been revealed to be an act. Sobs added to the shaking of his limbs and his hands went up to grab onto the other's shirt like a drowning man onto a life preserver. New tears carved tracks of salt down his pale face as he opened his mouth to speak. "Why are you doing this? Do you hate me that much? Are you trying to torture me as much as you can before you kill me? Please, either kill me or leave me alone. Don't try and break me even further. . ." His voice cracked and he buried his face in the silky material of the assassin's designer button up shirt.

A shocked amber iris stared down at the sobbing man, almost unable to believe that Subaru was really that scared of him. That he'd broken the twenty year old so much. He'd only wished to know the boy, to see if he would be able to feel anything for anyone. When they'd met and he'd realized that the then teenager was his opposing star, he'd wondered if he could feel anything like hatred towards him. But he'd never felt negatively towards the boy, only admiration towards his spirit and eventually possessiveness as he'd realized what Subaru meant to him and what the boy didn't feel towards him. The closest he'd come to negativity was irritation at his total innocence and naiveté. He hadn't wanted to lose him, had wanted to protect him, but no one could stop destiny and he'd decided that if he had to lose Subaru, then he'd make sure that the boy would remember him always, even if it was only with hatred and disgust. But Subaru had loved him. . . the Sakurazukamori. And last night, he'd said that he still loved him, even after four years.

The knees of the taller figure weakened as well and the pair collapsed gracefully, the fall ending in a sprawled pile of limbs against the wall of the apartment's entryway. Subaru looked up in surprise at the sudden change in altitude, his voice freezing in his throat as he caught sight of the pained expression on his opposing star's face. Seishirou stared down at the innocent Sumeragi, eyes wide and lips parted as if to say something. Even if Subaru had been able to, Seishirou didn't give him a chance, bending his neck and pressing his lips to the soft mouth of the other.

It felt like a fire burning through his veins and into his cold heart and his one seeing eye slid shut as the feeling of completion washed over him. For Subaru it was like an electric shock fizzling all along his body at the entirely new sensation of another mouth on his. For all the times that the vet persona had professed his love in the Year of the Bet, he had never laid a hand on Subaru or made any improper advances. Subaru had never even looked at another person after Seishirou and had politely refused all offers for any sort of relationship. His eyes gently fluttered closed as the sensation brushed along his entire body, sending shocks all the way to his toes.

When the warmth on his mouth pulled away, he didn't open his eyes, keeping them closed to preserve the perfect moments that they had shared. He felt the arms tighten around him and a head fall onto his shoulder. They sat there for almost five minutes, Seishirou mentally belaboring himself for his recklessness and Subaru trying to engrave the bliss of those few perfect seconds into his memory forever.

When Seishirou spoke Subaru almost didn't hear the words and they were almost swallowed up by his heart pounding loudly and steadily in his ears. But when the tiny whispers of sound vibrated against the sensitive bone in his right ear, he muffled a gasp. "Subaru-kun, aishiteru." Tears welled up once more in his endless green eyes and he buried his face in the other's broad shoulder, hoping desperately for this to be real.

"Boku mo," Subaru whispered, hoping that he would never wake up from the dream. His fingers tingled as he clutched tightly onto the other's torso, trying to reassure himself that this was reality. Seishirou lifted his head off the slim shoulder, staring at Subaru almost unbelievingly.

"You would just believe me like that, Subaru-kun?"

"Even if you aren't telling me the truth," Subaru murmured quietly, "to have this moment here with you has been more than enough for me." All the turmoil of the previous minutes had disappeared with his other's whispered confession to be replaced by a feeling of warmth that felt honey sweet. This perfect second could have lasted forever and he would have been perfectly content. However, his crying had only served to make his headache worse and he winced as a beat of his heart sent blood throbbing painfully through his skull.

Immediately Seishirou noticed his discomfort and looked down at him with real worry in his eyes. "Are you alright, Subaru-kun?" The onmyouji winced a little at the voice but he nodded, keeping the movement small to decrease how much the room spun around him. "I forgot you were still hung over," Seishirou muttered, looking down at the black head resting against his shoulder. "A hot shower will help with the headache, I think." Before Subaru could even respond to his lightning-quick change of mood, he had scooped the smaller man up in his arms and was walking briskly to the bathroom. The violent spinning of the room prevented Subaru from protesting at all for fear of throwing up all over the taller onmyouji.

When Seishirou entered the bathroom, he set Subaru down on the white porcelain toilet, reaching into the black marble that made up his shower to turn on the water. He stuck his hand in to test the temperature, adjusting it until it was slightly above the level he would call warm. Having accomplished that, he looked at Subaru, smirking at the dazed expression that had spread across the other's face. "You haven't been taking very good care of yourself, Subaru-kun," admonished Seishirou, gently raising the green eyed man to his feet and slipping off his coat. Instantly Subaru blushed, coming back to the present moment with an almost audible thud from where his mind had been drifting.

"I can shower myself, Seishirou-san," he yelped, reverting to the behavior of four years ago as if nothing had changed. Seishirou only bowed in acquiescence before walking out of the bathroom.

"I'll bring you some clean clothes," he said over his shoulder, shutting the door securely behind himself. For a moment he simply leaned against the door, a happy grin playing across his face at how well the situation had turned out before shaking his head and going to fetch the clothes that he had promised Subaru.

* * *

A good thirty minutes later Subaru emerged from the bathroom. He had on a pair of flannel pajama pants and an old T-shirt that smelled like Seishirou. He had held it up to his face to smell it and had realized that Seishirou still smelled the exact same as he had four years ago, a reassuring fact. He hadn't even changed what shampoo he used.

Seishirou looked up as Subaru wandered into the kitchen, looking adorably confused. He turned away from the pancakes he was watching to casually tug the neckline of the T-shirt up Subaru's shoulder a bit, causing a massive blush on the younger's face. Seishirou simply smiled down at the embarrassed onymouji and returned to flipping the fried batter. Subaru hovered for a moment before catching sight of the knife laid beside the two apples Seishirou had set out. He promptly went over and began neatly peeling and slicing the first apple, quickly finishing it. The second one was finished just as quickly and Subaru laid the knife down and let his hands fall to his sides as he looked around for something to do. Catching sight of his quizzical expression Seishirou gestured towards the cabinets with his spatula. "You can set the table. Everything is where it was last time you were here."

"You haven't changed much have you, Seishirou-san?" Subaru asked wryly, doing as Seishirou had suggested and taking out two plates.

"Not really," Seishirou shrugged. "You on the other hand have changed quite a bit." Subaru laughed shortly.

"That's what comes from growing up and getting your heart broken," Subaru informed him, only a trace of bitterness in his melodic voice. Seishirou cast a curious glance at the onmyouji, seeing no sign of anger or resentment on his beautiful face.

"Why aren't you asking me why I did it?" he demanded, almost irritated as he placed a stack of pancakes on each plate. Subaru had never made sense to him and now wasn't any different.

"Because you'll tell me eventually," Subaru replied, pulling out two forks and knives from one of the drawers, looking oddly at home in the assassin's kitchen and clothes. Before he would have blushed and protested against the clothes. Now he just had a calm air of acceptance about him, a matureness that he hadn't had before. It added yet another layer of attraction for Seishirou, who had seen the innocent and unfinished boy and was now seeing the grown up man in an entirely different light. "You've already made yourself vulnerable by telling me how you feel. Explaining your reasoning is more complicated and I see no need to push you. After all, we'll be staying to together for a while won't we?"

The expression on Subaru's face had suddenly become a bit vulnerable as he asked the question and Seishirou knew that it would take a while for Subaru to feel secure in their relationship. He reached out one long arm and snagged Subaru's waist, pulling their bodies together. The amber eyed man pressed his face to Subaru's hair and inhaled the unique scent of Subaru mixed with the smell of his shampoo as his other gladly returned the warm embrace. It gave him an reassuring feeling to have Subaru in his arms. "Definitely, Subaru-kun," was all he said before tilting his face up and kissing him quite thoroughly. Unfortunately,a direct consequence of this enjoyable activity was that their breakfast got quite cold.

~owari~

* * *

I wrote this during Latin, so that's where the title and the idea came from. Tell me what you think but please don't point out how utterly OOC they are because I already know that. XD


End file.
